Until We Meet Again
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Aku ingin menyanyi, menyanyikan lagu ini yang hanya untukmu. Kita mungkin terpisah jauh. Tapi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang kau janjikan. Lycieratia.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

*based on series 'Lycieratia' by Nanami-P

* * *

><p>Dia berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat indah, namun sangat menyayat hati. Hari ini… kami harus berpisah.<p>

Ingin rasanya aku meraihnya, membawanya pergi, melarikan diri dari semuanya. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan dia sudah membaca pikiranku. Dia berkata, "Kau sudah janji," ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Hancur perasaanku saat aku mendengar ucapannya. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin mengubah jalan takdirnya. Ini adalah tugasnya. Aku tahu itu paling banyak.

"Aku pasti kembali. Aku… pasti kembali, percayalah," ujarnya dengan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan membelai wajahnya, merasakan hangatnya wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena aku tidak mungkin mencegahnya. Ini adalah hal yang tak bisa dihindari atau dirubah.

"Kenapa… kenapa harus kau, Rin?" ujarku sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang memiliki tanda bunga kristal dengan 6 kelopak berwarna kemerahan. Sebuah tanda yang mengukir takdirnya sejak dia lahir.

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi, karena ini adalah keinginannya, demi semua orang, aku harus melakukannya. Aku juga menyayangi tempat ini," ujar Rin dengan melihat ke bawah.

Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin pergi. Tapi, kami tahu bahwa jika dia tidak pergi, maka semuanya akan hancur. _Lycieratia_ kami, _Lycieratia _semua orang, _Lycieratia _kesayangannya akan menghilang…

"Len… terimakasih… atas segalanya," ujar Rin yang mnyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku dan menutup matanya. Seakan dia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"…" aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya meski hanya satu.

"Aku tidaklah sendirian. Aku tidak kesepian sekarang. Karena itu kau bisa pergi, Len. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Rin lagi dengan lebih mantap. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Rin…" hanya namanya saja yang bisa kupanggil. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya…

Rin tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak ingin menangis… aku tidak akan menangis… sehingga untuk mencegah air mataku untuk mengalir, aku membalikkan tubuhku sehingga posisiku memunggungi Rin.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sudah mendengar langkah kaki Rin memasuki pintu _itu_ dan pintu itu tertutup. Aku segera berbalik dan menggedor-gedor pintu yang terbuat dari batu itu. Aku ingin pintu itu mengeluarkan Rin dari dalam sana. Aku tak ingin dia pergi…

Masih jelas diingatanku saat aku bertemu dengan Rin. Saat itu, aku sedang menjelajahi sebuah hutan, hutan ini. Aku tersesat, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah padang bunga yang luas, disana aku bertemu dengan Rin. Betapa ironis, tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya harus menjadi tempatku berpisah dengannya.

Saat kami bertemu, aku merasa bahwa aku melihat seorang gadis yang terlalu lugu, bahkan naif yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku ingat dulu dia memiliki rambut yang panjang namun tidak terlalu teratur. Dia sepertinya amnesia, dan _memang_ amnesia karena dia tidak tahu dimana dia kini berada.

Dengan sedikit kesal, aku membawanya menuju ke desa terdekat. Saat kami sampai dia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa itu adalah desa tempat dia berasal. Tapi, karena dia merasa bahwa dia tidak mengenal siapapun disana, aku menawarinya untuk mengikutiku mengelilingi dunia. Dengan segera dia mengatakan iya.

Saat itulah dia memberikan namanya dengan senyumnya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata itu.

"_Aku Rin. Siapa namamu?"_

Aku menjawabnya dengan memberi namaku. Len… menurut Rin, nama itu terdengar seperti pasangan dari namanya. Menurutnya, cara menyebut namaku dan namanya sangat mirip. Aku merasa terganggu dengan pendapatnya saat itu, tapi kini aku merasa bahwa itu memang benar.

Saat kami memasuki hutan, dia bertanya lagi.

"Len, Len, kita akan kemana? Memang apa yang ada di balik hutan ini?" ujar Rin dengan bersemangat. Pakaiannya yang merupakan sebuah pakaian terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang menggantung hanya dengan bantuan seutas tali di bahu kiri dan kanannya dengan rok yang mencapai lututnya, bergerak sesuai arah gerakannya.

Aku hendak mengatainya, tapi kuurungkan karena aku ingat bahwa Rin, gadis di hadapanku itu, amnesia, jadi wajar saja dia tidak tahu. Aku kemudian menjawab, "Dibalik hutan, kau akan melihat laut yang membentang luas, disana ada sebuah kota. Kita menuju kesana," jawabku dengan sabar.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan matanya terisi dengan binar-binar semangat. Dia bahkan melompat-lompat karena senang sepanjang perjalanan.

Semangatnya menjadi bertambah saat kami telah melewati hutan yang menghubungkan desa tempat tinggalnya dengan kota. Kota itu merupakan kota pesisir yang menghadap ke laut. Dari atas gunung, bisa dilihat lautan biru yang membentang. Jujur saja, aku tidak membenci laut.

Aku dan Rin menjelajahi tempat perdagangan. Rin berlarian kesana kemari, dengan aku mengikutinya. Aku jadi mengingat bahwa pakaian Rin terlalu terbuka, dan pakaian terbuka berarti masalah. Jadi aku menariknya untuk memilih beberapa jubah pendek untuk menutupi bagian yang terbuka, dan kusuruh dia memilih salah satu yang murah.

Rin melihatku dan bertanya apa aku serius dengan tatapan senang. Tapi, sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah meninggalkanku untuk melihat-lihat. Rin memang terlihat merepotkan, tapi semangatnya sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Lagipula… sudah lama aku tidak mengelilingi dunia bersama dengan orang lain kecuali diriku sendiri. Sejak _insiden_ itu… sepertinya.

Rin kemudian memperlihatkanku sebuah jubah pendek yang terbuat dari… sesuatu berwarna coklat dan seperti dedaunan? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu. Aku segera mengiyakan pilihannya dan membayari benda itu pada pedagang, sementara Rin menungguiku sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada sekeliling.

Aku memberikan jubah itu pada Rin, dan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terlalu mencolok dan bisa mengundang hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Rin mematuhiku dan tersenyum sembari berterimakasih. Kuakui dia terlihat manis.

Kami menyusuri kota lagi untuk mencari tempat menginap dan tinggal selama beberapa hari. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahku dan juga Rin yang ada di sampingku. Aku harus menggandeng Rin kuat-kuat, karena mungkin saja Rin akan lari untuk melihat-lihat. Sigh… betapa merepotkannya…

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dariku dan juga Rin. Saat aku dan Rin sudah mendapatkan penginapan, aku baru menyadari bahwa betapa tidak rapinya penampilan Rin kecuali pakaiannya. Aku mulai penasaran, berapa lama dia tinggal di padang bunga itu hingga memiliki rambut panjang nan berantakan itu.

Aku tidak begitu memikirkan untuk bertanya, karena berbicara dengan orang asing yang _amnesia _tidak pernah menjadi keahlianku. Tapi, karena aku tidak terlalu ingin jadi bahan tertawaan, aku segera menyuruh Rin mendekatiku karena dia sekamar denganku. Hei, menyewa satu kamar untuk dua orang lebih hemat dibandingkan menyewa dua kamar per orang.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyanya dengan naif. Aku tidak benci sifatnya yang naif, tapi sifat naif juga harus ada batasnya.

Aku diam saja dan mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi, saat aku mengambil sebuah gunting dari peralatan yang kubawa. Rin duduk dengan manis dan tidak mencurigai apa yang kulakukan. Karena aku heran kenapa dia tidak bertanya, kini aku yang bertanya, "Kau suka yang pendek atau tetap panjang?" tanyaku.

Rin melihat ke atas, dan sepertinya paham maksudku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke posisi semula sambil menjawab, "Aku sudah tidak ingat berapa lama aku menyimpan rambut panjangku. Jadi, potong pendek saja," ujarnya dengan nada suara yang tenang.

Saat aku menyentuh rambut Rin, aku jadi teringat akan adik perempuanku yang sudah meninggal. Keluargaku… orang-orang disekelilingku… memiliki warna rambut yang sama pula. Apa mungkin Rin… ah, itu tidak mungkin. Rin kutemukan jauh dari tempat insiden yang menewaskan seluruh keluargaku itu. Dia tak mungkin merupakan satu di antaraku. Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya.

Aku memotong rambut Rin dengan hati-hati, karena Rin adalah perempuan. Rambut perempuan adalah harta mereka yang sangat berharga, jadi harus hati-hati. Aku ingat pernah dipukuli adikku karena menarik rambutnya dengan cukup kuat.

Rin duduk dengan diam, tidak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Aku melihat dari pantulan kaca di hadapannya, bahwa dia melihatku dengan sedikit gugup. Mata Rin berwarna biru sapphire yang berkilauan… dan rambutnya memiliki warna keemasan yang indah. Mirip sekali seperti adikku… Lenka.

Omong-omong soal adik… mungkin aku masih menyimpan benda itu.

Saat aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, memotong rambut Rin menjadi pendek sesuai keinginannya, aku membuka barang-barang yang kubawa dalam perjalananku. Rin masih sibuk melihat-lihat rambutnya yang baru saat aku mengikatkan pita putih kesayangan adikku padanya.

Tentu saja Rin kaget dan dia segera bertanya, "Apa ini Len?" tanyanya dengan sangat lugu dan memegangi pita yang kuikatkan pada kepalanya itu.

"Barang berharga adikku yang sudah tiada," jawabku dengan melihatnya. Dia memang mirip dengan Lenka…

Rin melihatku dengan penuh rasa bersalah, lalu dia bertanya lagi, "A-aku ti-tidak pantas me-mengenakan barang berharga ini…" ujarnya dengan masih memegangi pita itu. Sepertinya dia bimbang antara ingin melepaskan benda itu atau tidak melepaskannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya kemudian menjawab, "Simpanlah. Kau pantas memakainya Rin…" ujarku dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dia menunduk lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku kemudian melepaskan satu tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Dia melihatku dengan heran lagi.

"Kita tak mungkin hidup begini saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Sini, kubawa kau membantuku dalam bekerja," ujarku sambil mengambil _sesuatu_ dari dalam barang bawaanku sementara aku menggandeng satu tangan Rin.

Rin dengan patuhnya menurutiku. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak takut padaku ataupun curiga. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya sekali lihat pun. Bisa-bisa dia diculik, lalu diperdagangkan menjadi budak, lalu kalian tahu apa selanjutnya. Yang jelas, hal-hal buruk bisa terjadi padanya.

Aku membawanya menuju ke pusat kota dan mendekati kolam pancuran air yang berukuran besar tepat di pusat kotanya. Aku menunjukkan apa yang ku ambil dari barang bawaanku tadi, dan mata Rin menjadi berkilauan saat dia melihatnya. Aku membawa sebuah harpa kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan bagian melengkung di bagian atas dan bawah, dan terdapat sebuah permata berwarna biru (mungkin lapis lazulis) yang menggantung di sana.

"_pha=Tella_…" gumamnya sambil melihat harpaku tanpa berkedip. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku padanya, heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis _amnesia_ tahu hal-hal sejarang itu? _pha=Tella_ yang disebutkan oleh Rin tadi merupakan harpa milik dewi yang membuat dunia ini.

"_Qui rai ryuer_?" tanyanya lagi dengan bahasa yang jelas tidak dimengerti orang awam. Tapi, aku ingat-ingat sedikit bahwa itu merupakan bahasa kuno dari suku yang sudah kulupakan namanya. Untungnya keluargaku dan orang-orang dari sukuku mempelajari bahasa itu jadi aku mengerti. Yang disebutkan Rin tadi memiliki arti "Kau akan menyanyi?".

"Iya… kau suka menyanyi Rin?" ujarku sambil bertanya padanya. Aku duduk di bibir kolam sambil membenarkan senar dari harpa yang diberikan ibuku itu. Aku mendapatkannya karena Lenka, saudaraku satu-satunya, hanya bisa menyanyi, tapi tidak bisa memainkan alat musik.

Rin segera mengangguk. Lalu dia berkata, "Hate no Mori no Memoria. Kau tahu lagu itu tidak Len?" tanyanya dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Kini giliranku yang lebih terkejut. Dua lagu yang dia sebutkan tadi merupakan lagu yang tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu kecuali aku dan orang se-sukuku. Apa dia pernah mendengarkan ini di suatu tempat? Ah, tapi mungkin itu penyebabnya.

"Aku tahu lagu itu. Bagaimana kalau dengan yang pertama dulu?" tawarku dengan tersenyum sambil menangkap nada-nada awal dari lagu itu.

Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku memainkan lagu itu pada baris pertama, dimana seharusnya merupakan bagian intro saja, tapi Rin sudah menyanyikan liriknya.

_Qui rai ryuer, emes ta chan lis 'Lycieratia' frastec_

Aku melihat ke arahnya saat dia menyanyikan bait itu. Suara Rin sangatlah halus dan juga sangat keras. Saat aku melihat ke sekeliling, sudah banyak yang melihat ke arah kami, penasaran dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Aku segera memulai bagian dimana aku menyanyi.

_Toki o tometa fukaku tsumetai mori no oku _

_Arishi hi no rakuen wa shizuka ni nemuru_

Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang melihatku dengan tersenyum senang, seakan dia sudah lama tidak mendengar orang lain menyanyikan lagu itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Lalu aku berdiri dan mendekatinya saat Rin mulai menyanyi lagi.

_Kare hateta yume no ato ni tachitsukusu _

_Anata no hitomi wa nani o utsushite iru no? _

_Watashi no shiranai hibi o tayutau se ni _

_Kakeru kotoba o mitsuke rarezu ni imasu_

Aku melihat ke arah Rin dan Rin juga menghadap ke arahku seakan menjawab setiap perkataanku maksudku, lirik laguku.

_(Len) Touri sugiru kaze no oto (Rin) Sora o utsusu manazashi _

_(Len) Maigo no kao o shita kimi ni (Rin) Mienai namida nagasu anata to _

_(Len) 'Monogatari o hajimeyou ka' dou ka kiite hoshii (Rin) Hon'nosukoshi dake demo wakachi aerunara_

Aku dan Rin menarik nafas sejenak, sementara aku masih memainkan musik dari lagu tanpa berhenti. Meski aku menarik nafas untuk menyanyikan lebih banyak bait, aku tidak boleh membiarkan musiknya berhenti, kan?

_(Len) katari-dzutai (Rin) utai tsumugu _

_(Len) omoi meguru (Rin) sono _

_(Futari) kotonoha ni nosete _

_(Len) hitomi no oku toui kioku (Rin) iro azayaka ni _

_(Futari) utsuru wa itsuka no Memoria _

_(Len) fureru yubisaki dake ga tsutaete iru (Rin) kasaneta te to te no kodou o kika sete _

_(Len) koko wa hate no mori (Rin) yume no hajimari no basho _

_(Len) anata no inai sekai ni (Rin) yakusoku no _

_(Futari) uta wa hibiku koto wanai_

Lalu Rin menyanyikan bagian dimana tidak-setiap-orang-biasa-tahu bahasanya.

"_Tracier lis ryue mor ta curria do, ye tracier ta curria do tous lif."_

Aku kemudian menyanyikan kelanjutannya dengan bahasa yang umum, sementara Rin menyanyikan bagian pendukungnya yang merupakan bahasa kuno itu dan mengikutiku saat kami mendapatkan bagian menyanyi bersama dan bagiannya sendiri dan menyanyikan bagian kuno lagi.

_(Len) Inishie no monogatari ni michibika rete ("Dere lis celene riman ness?")_

_Ushinawareta jikan no kanata e to aruku ("Ne, di sorac ta sum chell vou di ryuer dif.")_

_Anata no sono hitomi ga mou kumoranu you ni _

_(Rin) Watashi ni wa _

_(Futari) ima nani ga dekirunodarou _

_" Naize les phiitual ryuec."_

Aku dan Rin saling punggung memunggungi sementara aku memulai bagianku lagi saat Rin masih menyanyikan bagian kuno terakhir itu.

_(Len) kaze wa kisetsu o kiratte (Rin) atarashii midori umare _

_(Len) kizama reta kizuato o (Rin) de yukukara _

_(Len) wasureru koto wa kesshite naidarou kono mune no oku ni _

_(Rin) toki o tometa no mori e hikari yo todoke _

_(Len) sotto kono-te o tsutsumu (Rin) te o hiite kureru _

_(Futari) sono atataka-sa zutto _

_(Len) boku wa hanasazu ni iyou tatoeakenai yorugakuru to shite mo _

_(Rin) mamoritai anata ga watashi ni kureta you ni _

_(Len) kono kioku o koete (Rin) watashi tachi wa_

_(Futari) aruki dasu yo koko kara _

_(Len) koware kaketa rakuen ni utau koe ga _

_(Rin) ima kono uta yo hibike itsuka anata _

_(Futari) e todoku hi o shinjite _

_"Ne siwec, ne li rima ta onch." _

_"Naize vou ta lyne chell vou ci toe le ganen."_

_"Ci rima vou ifa,?"_

Aku mengenali bagian terakhir dari bahasa kuno yang Rin ucapkan dan segera menjawabnya sambil menengok ke arahnya, tepat saat Rin melihat ke arahku pula.

"_Lycieratia"_

Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh saat aku melihat ke arah Rin, tapi segera kulupakan dan aku melanjutkan nyanyianku tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

_(Len) katari-dzutai __(Rin) utai tsumugu _

_(Len) omoi meguru __(Rin) sono _

_(Futari) kotonoha ni nosete _

_(Len) kimi wa tsumugu __(Rin) watashi wa utau _

_(Len) wasuresara rete ita ano __(Rin) wasurerarenai _

_(Futari) uta o…_

Kami mengakhiri lagu dengan saling melihat satu sama lain, seakan pernah bertemu entah dimana. Aku juga memiliki perasaan itu, namun aku tidak terlalu yakin. Sepertinya Rin juga tidak terlalu yakin saat melihatku. Tapi, saat kami masih sibuk berpikir, aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah depan. Spontan aku dan Rin melihat ke arah yang kumaksud, karena kami _benar-benar_ lupa!

Aku segera mengeluarkan kantong uang yang kubawa, dan memberikan salah satunya pada Rin. Aku memberi dia tanda untuk menyodorkan kantung itu pada setiap orang, seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini. Rin mengangguk dengan pengertian, dan melakukannya sementara aku menangani sisi lainnya. Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari Rin, karena dia merupakan tipe orang yang akan segera diculik saat kau tidak melihat.

Setelah kami selesai dengan satu lagu itu, kami mendapat permintaan untuk menyanyi lagi. Aku sedikit bingung dengan hal itu, karena selain aku tidak _mood_ untuk menyanyi lagi karena sibuk menjaga Rin, aku tidak tahu apa Rin juga ingin menyanyi lagi.

Rin mengangguk saat aku menanyakannya dengan isyarat mata yang dipahami Rin entah bagaimana. Rin kemudian menghadap ke arah penonton sementara aku duduk dan mulai memainkan harpaku untuk mengiri lagunya. Kami membiayai perjalanan kami dengan menyanyi bersama seperti ini. Apa mungkin suatu hari kami akan bisa melakukannya lagi?

Aku melihat pintu batu yang menjadi pembatas antara aku dan Rin. Pintu yang tidak mungkin terbuka kembali setelah menutup, dan aku tidak bisa membukanya dengan paksa pula. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan Rin tinggal di dalam sana sendirian. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi seperti saat dimana aku belum bertemu dengan Rin.

"_Ne siwec, ne li rima ta onch,_" ujar Rin dengan suaranya yang lembut kepadaku dari balik pintu batu itu. Dia mengatakan, "Hei, jangan lupakan, aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi,".

"Rin…" ucapku pada pintu itu, berharap Rin mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara dari dalam lagi, suara Rin.

"Menyanyilah, Len… nyanyikanlah lagu kita… dengan menggunakan _pha=Tella_," ujarnya dengan nada memohon. Aku memanggil namanya lagi hingga suaraku serak, berharap bahwa dia akan mendengarku, tapi Rin sudah tidak menjawab lagi.

"Aku tak bisa menyanyi… tanpa kau di sisiku… Rin…" ujarku dengan terduduk di balik pintu batu itu. Andai saja aku masih memiliki waktu sebentar saja bersama Rin, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang kusimpan selama yang kuingat.

"Aku mencintaimu… Rin…" bisikku pada siapapun, apapun, yang mungkin bisa mendengarkanku dan membawa pesanku pada Rin. Aku membiarkan air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku sementara aku menutup mataku. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Rin. Akan kulupakan semua keinginanku untuk mengejar orang yang membunuh keluargaku, asalkan Rin kembali bersamaku. Apapun akan kulakukan agar Rin kembali…

Saat itu… aku mendengar suara yang sangat lembut, seperti angin. Aku tidak bisa memberikan petunjuk yang jelas untuk suara itu, namun aku merasakan bahwa yang angin katakan adalah hal yang benar.

"_Panggillah dia dengan suaramu… dan suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali kepadamu…"_

Aku melihat bayangan Rin saat aku menutup mataku, dia melihat ke arahku, dan mengatakan keinginannya sekali lagi di dalam sana.

"_Menyanyilah, Len… nyanyikanlah lagu kita… dengan menggunakan pha=Tella,"_

Aku melihat pada pintu batu itu lagi. Apa mungkin… meski suaraku tidak bisa menembus dinding tebal itu, tapi nyanyianku, nyanyian kami, bisa menembusnya? Apa mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan lagu itu sendiri? Aku kemudian mendengar suara bisikan angin, yang terdengar seperti suara Rin.

"_Kau tidak sendirian… aku akan selalu bersamamu… dan menunggumu disini…"_

Meski air mataku masih mengalir, aku membiarkan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jika apa yang dikatakan Rin benar… mungkin aku bisa melakukannya… tapi ini mungkin akan menjadi… laguku yang terakhir, yang kunyanyikan hanya untuknya.

"Sampai akhir… kau selalu membuatku repot Rin…" gumamku sambil mengambil harpa milikku, serta pena dan kertas. Dengan cepat aku menuliskan lirik sebuah lagu yang kutujukan untuk Rin. Hanya untuk Rin.

Aku terbatuk-batuk dan kututup mulutku dengan menggunakan tanganku. Saat aku melihat tanganku, banyak sekali darah yang berada disana. Ternyata penyakit mematikan yang kusembunyikan mati-matian dari Rin… sudah menjadi seperti ini. Waktuku sudah tidak terlalu banyak…

Aku menyimpan kertas lirik itu di dalam kotak, dan menguburnya tepat di depan pintu batu yang memisahkanku dengan Rin. Sehingga suatu hari nanti, jika Rin keluar dari tempat itu dan pintu ini terbuka, yang dia lihat adalah pesanku yang terakhir.

"Aishiteru… Rin…" ujarku saat selesai mengubur benda itu di depan pintu batu.

Aku kemudian duduk dengan bersandar pada pintu itu, saat aku mulai memetik harpaku untuk memainkan lagu yang kutulis untuk Rin. (Ini lagu benar2 ada di seri na karena Rina ngembat dari blog na, cuman belum ada musik sama PV)

_Tsumugi tsudzuketa nagai monogatari no ito wa _

_Ima yuruyaka ni toke _

_Rakuen wa shizuka ni kuzurete yuku _

_Omoidasu sore wa_

_Hidamari no naka de _

_Sasayaku koe ni mimi o suma sete _

_Eien no youna hibideshita _

_Itsunohika kimi ga _

_Fukai nemuri ni tsuku hi made _

_Yasashii kaze ga soyogi _

_Kogoeru yoru ga douka nai you ni _

_Omoidasu sore wa _

_Atatakana yume o tayutau kimi ni _

_Kuchidzuke o shita _

_Sayonara mou kaeranai _

_Kimi no te o hanasu kotode shika _

_Boku wa kimi o mamorenaikara _

_Wasurete kuretara sorede ii nda _

_Kimi e kimi e douka hibike _

_Kore wa boku no saigo no uta _

_Kaze no yadoru kotonoha ni nosete _

_Boku wa utau _

_Kimiyo kimiyo dou ka koufuku ni _

_Kore wa boku no saigo no uta _

_Hoshi o mawaru kotonoha ni nosete _

_Boku wa utau ko no koe kareru made _

_Sono namae dake sasayaite _

_Madoromu you ni hitomi o tojita _

_Hoshi o mawaru kaze ga yanda…_

Aku menutup mataku sementara aku menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu batu itu. Nafasku terasa berat sekali, dan jantungku berdebar terlalu cepat. Aku kemudian memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak hingga menodai bajuku.

Aku tidak peduli akan hal sepele itu sekarang ini. Aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan posisiku tepat di hadapan pintu batu, dan membisikkan keinginan terakhirku dengan nyanyian. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar Rin suatu hari nanti akan mendengarnya.

"Aishiteru… Rin… semoga kau bisa mendengar lagu ini…" ujarku sambil menutup mataku.

Untuk sementara ini, aku ingin beristirahat dan melalui tidur yang panjang. Hingga hari dimana kita akan bertemu kembali… bertemu lagi di _Lycieratia_ yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Aishiteru... Len..."<em>

* * *

><p>Rina: Hweee, Rina suka sekali seri lagu ini! Err, ini ending na rada2 gak nyambung deh kayak na. Tapi, artian bahasa alien yg Rina pake itu artinya bener-bener kayak gitu lho! (liat dari jepang na lirik lagu Memoria)<p>

Rina: Ah, omong2 ini ending na masih berdasarkan spekulasi Rina saja berdasarkan judul lagu "Aru Shijin no Saigo no Uta" dari seri Lycieratia yang merupakan lagu nomer… 11 mungkin? Lirik na jepang memang udah ada di blog Lycieratia jadi Rina embatnya dari situ.

**Lycieratia berarti Paradise dlm bahasa Inggris. Jadi, dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti 'Surga'.**


End file.
